Confort
by BeTricks871
Summary: Tras saber que Kenny le fue infiel, va con Lola en busca de consuelo. Lemon. Anti Bunny.


**Titulo: Confort**

**Por: BeTricks871**

**Summary: Tras saber que Kenny le fue infiel, va con Lola en busca de consuelo. Lemon. Anti Bunny.**

En una mañana soleada en South Park, Lola se encontraba en camino a su casa cuando al pasar por una parada de Autobuses a Butters, con una mirada triste mirando una foto.

-¿Que pasa Butters? - pregunto la castaña y lo que habia en la foto, es algo que le fruncio el seño. Era una foto de Kenny lamiendo la vagina de Bebe y estaba escrito: "Perdon mi amor, es que Bebe esta bien buena, adios". - Degenerada- dijo Lola susurrando, quitandole esa foto, haciendola un bollo y acercandose al rubio. - No te preocupes Butters, Todo va a estar bien. Pronto encontraras a tu media naranja.

\- *sniff* ¿De veras? ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Estas soltera? - pregunto el rubio secandose las lagrimas Y sonriendo.

-Si ¿por? - Butters dio su respuesta dandole un beso directo en los labios, quizo safarse y bofetearlo pero la forma en como la lengua de Butters le lamio sus paladares, la termino por "drogarla".

Entre tanto beso frances, sintio algo caliente entre las piernas el niño rubio.

-Oh vaya Lolita, creo que tambien a mi wee wee le gustas. - la llevo a un callejon detras de unos botes de basura quitandose sus pantalones y agarrando la cabeza de Lola hacia su pene.

-Butters ¿que haces? Si apenas nos… - Pero Butters la interrumpio.

\- Lola, espere tiempo para escuchar a Kenny gritar mi nombre Mientras lo penetraba por su ano, y ya me harte. - Butters le agarro la cabeza a Lola mientras le ponia su miembro en su boca, ella queria safarse pero lo termino chupando haciendo que cayese en una espiral de gozo profundo.

Siguio mamandolo hasta que eyaculo en toda su boca.

-AAHH!

\- Butters, estuvo muy rico. - dijo Lola limpiandose el semen de su boca y le sonreia.

\- De nada Lolita, por cierto, mis papas iran a celebrar su aniversario, por lo que, ¿te parece si vienes a mi casa esta noche para finalizar esto con un bang? - pregunto el rubio creyendose Patan Mocoso Jorgenson.

\- Ok. Nos vemos a la noche. -

En la noche…

Lola fue directo a la residencia Stotch en donde Butters le abrio la puerta como esos hombres gentiles y elegantes del siglo 18.

-Pasa mi lady . - dijo el rubio coqueto.

\- Oh gracias . - dijo la castaña.

Butters agarro la mano de la pelicafe y caminaron hacia el baño.

-Oye te parece si nos unimos para una ducha. - pregunto Butters.

-Ok . - respondio Lola.

Entraron al baño y se desnudaron, Lola fue a prender el agua caliente, pero Butters la acorralo contra el piso y le lamio su vagina mientras Butters, con su pene ya duro, comenzo a masturbarse mientras Lola ya sentia el placer.

Pasaron unos 40 segundos hasta que Butters eyaculo y Lola grito del placer mientras los fluidos vajinales se disparaban como ametralladora en la boca de Butters.

Los dos entraron en la ducha y se bañaron. Salieron despues de 4 minutos, Lola, como sus papas se encontraban en un viaje de negocios, decidio pasar la noche en la casa Stotch, fueron hacia el cuarto del joven, Butters se puso sus pijamas y Lola se puso una remera mangas cortas de Butters que para el deleite del rubio se le puso bien duro el dragon.

Lola apago la luz de la habitacion corriendo hacia la cama de Butters y lo beso De Forma muy salvaje, quitandose sus ropas quedando desundos.

En medio de besos y acaricias, Butters sintio como las tetas de Lola tocaban sus pezones, eso aumento mas el excitamiento de su ganzo, por naturaleza, la acorralo en la cama, y le inserto su miembro dentro de ella, y comenzo a hacer lo mismo que muchos con el nepe.

-¡AH AH! ¡BUTTERS!

Unas horas despues, el rubio termino por eyacular a dentro de su nueva novia. -¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Los dos cayeron cansados.

-Butters. -dijo la castaña entre resoplos – estuviste increible.

\- Je gracias .- el se acerco acurrucandose con su amada . - Te amo Lola.

\- Y yo a ti. - Lola le beso los labios hasta que esa parejita, quedase dormida en la cama.

**FIN**

**Al igual que con Sted/Ran, esta pareja no recibe tanta atencion. (Y es opacada por la Idiotes del Bunny y esas desgraciadas amantes del yaoi. Desgraciadas calenturientas. No mas se quieren tocar el clit. Heterofobas. ¡HIJAS DE SU MADRE! Si fuese su psicologa, les meteria a una terapia de electrochoques, y que las electrocute hasta la muerte).**

**Lo que dije de Patan de como Entrenar a tu dragon, creo que muy bien ustedes lectores ya saben a que me refiero.**


End file.
